Amores Oscuros
by Coookie Moster
Summary: Atrapadas en la casa de unos vampiros Flaky,Petunia y Lammy deberan trabajar de sirvientas para salvar sus vidas, oh por lo menos sobrevivir pero,algo inesperado pasa desde su llegada "¿Como algo tan bello como tu puede ser algo tan terrible y tenebroso?" "La realidad duele, ¿Verdad?" [Los personajes de HTF No me pertenecen] [Todos estan humanizaqdos]


_**Advertencia: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, todos están humanizados.**_

"_**Es inútil soñar aquellos besos.**_

_**Inútil evocar aquellas horas,**_

_**Aquel agonizar los dos, obsesos**_

_**De soledad, de sed devastadora.**_

_**Inútil demandar a nuestros huesos**_

_**Alzarse sobre el tiempo y nuestro ahora;**_

_**Que tú ya no eres tú, ni yo, ni esos**_

_**Instantes volverán. Inútil. ¿Lloras...?**_

_**Pero no. Tú no lloras. Tú, sombrío.**_

_**Inútil esperar una palabra.**_

_**Inútil ensanchar el llanto mío.**_

_**Inútil ya el vivir. Tu mano labra**_

_**-qué impiadoso el buril de tu sentencia-**_

_**Mi muerte, sobre el barro de tu ausencia.**__**"**_

* * *

_¿Crees en los mitos? ¿En las leyendas? ¿En aquellos cuentos de terror sobre mounstros que tus padres te contaban para que pudieras dormir? ¿Recuerdas las pesadillas que tuviste con aquel mounstro? Pues en este mundo existen los mounstros, y no necesariamente deben ser feos y horrorosos. Pueden ser igual a ti o a mí. Pueden ser carismáticos y bellos. Demasiado bellos para ser humanos. Pero, los seres humanos no somos tan diferentes a ellos, ¿Sabes? Somos un monstro que se alimenta de criaturas inofensivas, mas sin embargo, hay una raza parecida a la nuestra que se alimenta de nosotros. ¿Adivinaste? Te lo dejare más fácil. Sé alimentan de nuestra sangre. Sé hacen llamar por vampiros..._

-Entonces, ¿Sera este Viernes?-Dijo la peli morada sonriente.

-Pues, eso creo. Eso dice aquí.-Dijo la peli azulada pasándole un folleto de vacaciones a la peli morada.

-Aun no puedo creer que nos hallamos ganado el viaje, ¡Pareciese como si fuera ayer!-dijo la peli morada entusiasmada tomando el folleto.

-Lammy, Fue ayer.-Dijo la peli roja tímida. Todas intercambiaron miradas, hubo un silencio incómodo. Y después se empezaron a carcajear.

-Bueno, bueno. A lo que me refiero es que, fue tan rápido que pareció que paso hace mucho.-Admitió la peli morada. Y la verdad, sí. En donde las tres chicas estudiaban se hace una rifa cada año por equipo. Entraba al concurso el equipo que se destacara en un área. Petunia, Lammy y Flaky hicieron equipo y destacaron en el área de ciencias. Eso les permitió entrar en la rifa, y ganaron.

-Bueno si, pero nos lo merecemos. Trabajamos mucho para entrar a esa rifa.-Dijo Petunia. Y era cierto, las tres se mataron estudiando para la prueba.-Y míranos, ¡Ganamos!

-Saben, me agrada vivir en la misma habitación que ustedes dos.-Dijo la peli morada.-Sin ustedes no hubiera pasado.-Les sonrió.

-¡Aww! ¡Ya te vas a poner sentimental!-Le dio una almohadazo a la peli morada.- ¡Oye, oye! ¿Ya tienen la ropa lista mara pasado mañana?-Fue interrumpida cuando la peli morada se abalanzo sobre ella con una almohada.

-Pues, no. Todavía no tengo nada.-Se le escapó a la pelirroja, quería retractarse pero ya era tarde. La peli morada y la peli azulada, qué estaban peleando ah almohadazos se detuvieron en seco, sé miraron la una con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡De compras! –Cada una tomo una mano diferente de la pelirroja.- ¡Te encantara!-Dijo la peli azulada.

-N-no chicas, me refería a que no eh preparado mi maleta.-les dijo- ¡T-tengo mucha ropa que usar! ¡Enserio!

-Flaky, nos vamos a una zona natural donde solo hay árboles y lagos, y…y…Chicos leñadores lindos.-La peli azulada le dio un codazo.- ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió Petunia! –Se quejó. Y fulmino a la peli azulada con la mirada, está solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.-Bueno, él punto es que tú siempre llevas puestos esos suéteres opacos.-Señalo al suéter que la pelirroja traía puesto.

-Concuerdo con Lammy.-Continuo la peli azulada.-Y además, solo será por una semana. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué podría pasar en una semana en un spa ultra de lujo!-dijo. La pelirroja asintió.

Sus amigas la llevaron arrastrando al centro comercial, visitaron varias tiendas. Ninguna le llamaba la atención a la pelirroja. Sus amigas le daban varias prendas para comprarlas, pero la pelirroja toda las rechazaba. Sus amigas rendidas decidieron comprarse ropa ellas mismas, y de paso le compraban algo a su amiga en secreto. Para ellas, el dinero no importaba. Una vez compradas sus cosas, las tres chicas se dirigieron a su habitación. Dejaron sus cosas en su lugar y se fueron a dormir. Él día siguiente se dedicaron a hacer sus maletas todo el día, también prepararon sus cosas para el viaje. Ya que el día siguiente las iban a recoger a tempranas horas. Una vez terminadas sus maletas las chicas dedicaron lo que quedaba de tiempo para ellas. Después de varias risas y pláticas cayeron rendidas a la cama. Circulaba como las seis y media de la mañana, cuándo las tres chicas se levantaron y se vistieron, ya que según el folleto las iban a recoger a las siete en punto. Y así fue, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Un chico alto de cabello café las fue a recoger. Cogió todas las maletas de las chicas y las guio a un carro. Una vez todos dentro del carro el auto se dirigió al aeropuerto de la ciudad. Él chico las encamino hasta el avión, les entrego sus maletas y les sonrió.

-¡Disfruten el viaje!-Les dijo sonriente.-Mi colega las guiara a su hotel, no se preocupen.-Les volvió a sonreír y se retiró.

Las chicas no habían dicho nada desde que salieron, entraron al avión. No había casi nadie. Sólo estaban ellas y otras dos personas, aparte del personal del avión. Lammy todo el viaje fue dormida, Petunia se la pasó leyendo sus libros en cambio Flaky en todo el camino fue pensando en el afuera, era muy hermosa la vista desde allá arriba, a ella le hubiera encantado abrir la ventana del avión y poder tocar las nubes. Ese siempre su sueño, poder tocar las avión fue descendiendo y el paisaje fue cambiando de nubes a árboles, muchos árboles. La peli morada fue abriendo los ojos de par en par cuando sintió el sol en su cara.

-Pequeña dormilona, ¡ya hemos llegado!-Le dijo la peli azulada dándole unos pequeños golpes en las costillas.

-¿Tanto tiempo dormí?-Dijo la peli morada sorprendida.

-Aun no puedo creer como un ser humano puede dormir mucho.-Dijo la pelirroja agarrando sus maletas.

-¡Se necesita dormir para estar bella!-Se defendió la peli morada.- Y aparte sigo agotada por lo de ayer. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. Las tres agarraron sus maletas y salieron del avión hacia el aeropuerto .Allí mismo se encontraron con un chico igual al que las había traído antes con un cartel que decía sus nombres. Las chicas se le acercaron.

-¡Bienvenidas señoritas!-Dejo el cartel.-Supongo que ustedes deben ser Flaky-Señalo a Flaky.-Petunia...-Señalo a la peli azulada.-Y Lammy.-Señalo a la peli morada. Las chicas asintieron entusiasmadas.-Bueno, púes yo seré quien los guiara a su destino. Por favor permítanme.-Agarro las maletas de todas y las dirigió a una camioneta blanca. Las tres chicas subieron, pasaron como dos horas cuando al fin llegaron. Era una cabaña construida de madera gigante, parecía casi un hotel. Estaba rodeado por árboles. Por afuera se veía algo rustica, pero por adentro era hermoso. Él piso estaba echo de mármol, la recepción tenía unas hermosas mini fuentes de agua. Él chico pidió la habitación para ellas, le devolvió las maletas y les sonrió.

-Disfruten su viaje señoritas, ¡nos vemos en dos semanas!-Les entregó la llave y se fue. Las chicas subieron por el elevador, ya que se iban a hospedar en el Pen house. Se quedaron anonadas en cuanto entraron a la habitación, era gigante y hermosa. Él piso de la habitación, al igual que el de la recepción era de mármol, tenía una sala enorme con una pantalla de plasma enorme, tenía cuatro dormitorios aquella habitación y seis baños, todo era de lujo.

-No sé ustedes pero yo me quedaría a vivir aquí…-Dijo la peli azulada.

-¡Es el paraíso!-Dijo la peli morada aventándose en el sillón.

-Es bonita…-Admitió la pelirroja

-¿Es bonita? ¡Es hermosa!-La corrigió la peli morada.

-¿Qué será lo primero que haremos?-Le pregunto la peli azulada.

-Tenía planeado ir al spa y quedarme las veinte cuatro horas allí-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo quiero ir a salir de expedición…-dijo la pelirroja tímida.

-Eso suena bien, ¿Cuándo?-Le pregunto la peli azulada.

-Mañana en la mañana-Dijo orgullosa Flaky.

-Me gustaría acompañarlas pero estaré en el spa todo el día….-volvió a decir la peli morada.

-¡Venga! ¡Acompáñanos Lammy! Quien sabe y tal vez te encuentres a un leñador sexy…-Volvió a decir la peli azulada.

-Está bien, está bien…Ya no me rueguen más, Iré con ustedes.-Dijo la peli morada.-Pero solo si salimos a la hora en que me despierte.-Agrego.

-Por mi está bien, ¿Qué te parece Flaky?-Dijo la peli azulada.

-Pues tenía planeado ir sola…Pero, ¡Sera más divertido si van ustedes también!-Dijo emocionada la pelirroja.

-Ahora, sí me permiten señoritas, me iré a gozar de la piscina, ¿Vienen?-Les dijo la peli morada a las dos chicas. Estas asintieron. Las tres chicas fueron por su traje de baño. Se pasaron el día en el hotel, después de la piscina fueron a el restaurante del hotel, todo allí era fabuloso. Ya cansadas se fueron a la cama. Él día siguiente la peli morada fue la primera en despertarse, se despertó alrededor de las seis de la mañana, preparó sus cosas para la expedición y fue a despertar a sus amigas. Sus amigas se levantaron cansadas y fueron a preparar sus cosas. Fueron a desayunar y luego salieron al bosque alrededor de las siete y media. Caminaron y caminaron según las coordenadas de la chica peli azulada, pero tomaron un pequeño descanso. ¿Cuánto habían caminado unos veinte o treinta kilómetros?

-¿Dónde estamos Petunia?-Pregunto la peli morada exhausta.

-Este…Estamos en…-Le contesto la peli azulada mientras revisaba el mapa.-…En… ¿Qué hora es Flaky?

-Ya está por oscurecer.-Le dijo la pelirroja mirando su reloj.

-¡Petunia! Sabes dónde estamos, ¿verdad?-Le pregunto la peli morada estresada.

-¡Claro que sí!-Dijo la peli azulada enojada. Las tres chicas intercambiaron miradas.-bueno…no. Pero es qué este mapa es muy confuso.-Se defendió.

-¡Déjame ver!-La peli morada le quito el mapa de las manos a la peli azulada.-¡Este no es el mapa del bosque! ¡Es el de un museo Petunia!-Le dijo Lammy.

-¿Cuál museo?-Pregunto Flaky.

-Creo que es el de artes del nuevo renacimiento.-Dijo la peli azulada no muy convencida.

-¡Al carajo el arte! ¡Estamos perdidas en medio de la nada!-Grito la peli morada.

-Si lo ves de esa perspectiva suena feo.-volvió a decir la peli azulada.

-C-creo que Lammy tiene razón…-Dijo la pelirroja.

-No se preocupen…No hemos caminado lo suficiente para perdernos de la civilización .La encontraremos muy pronto.-dijo la peli azulada.

-Tienes razón…-Volvió a decir la peli morada-Pero tenemos que apresurar a encontrar a alguien o algo antes de que anochezca.

-S-si…No tenemos la suficiente comida o agua para poder sobrevivir una noche, oh una tarde.-dijo la pelirroja nerviosa.

El sol se fue escondiendo entre las montañas. Lo que era antes un día caluroso con un cielo azul e luminoso se convirtió en algo oscuro y tenebroso. Las únicas luces que iluminaban aquel frio bosque eran las estrellas. Había muchas estrellas en el cielo, era algo hermoso. Pero las chicas no tenían tiempo de disfrutar, lo único que les importaba era salir de allí. En el camino, las chicas se encontraron con una enorme mansión, era mucho más grande que el hotel en donde se hospedaban, dudaron mucho en entrar o no. Pero al final entraron, se dijeron que si no había nadie se quedaban, pero si había alguien que las llevara de vuelta al hotel. Al entrar las chicas sintieron un escalofrío, allí dentro de la mansión era mucho más frio que en el bosque. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Se vieron obligadas a abrazarse a sí mismas. Lammy, fue la última en entrar, dejó la puerta medio abierta por si llegaba alguien. Pero en cuanto las tres pisaron el piso de la mansión la puerta se cerró de un portazo. Intentaron abrirla, pero no funciono.

-¡No se abre!-Grito la peli morada tratando de abrir la puerta.

-Debe de haber otra forma de salir de aquí.-Le contesto la peli azulada.-¿Sera el viento quien la cerro?-Pregunto.

-Y-yo solo quiero irme de aquí…-Dijo temblorosa la pelirroja

-Creo que eso será imposible.-Se escuchó una voz masculina. Y de las sombras apareció un chico peli verde vestido de traje negro muy pálido de ojos verdes.

-¡¿Q-quien e-eres?!-Dijo la pelirroja escondiéndose detrás de Petunia.

-Ya nos íbamos de aquí no te preocupes…-Sonrió nerviosa la peli morada aun tratando desesperadamente de abrir la puerta. La puerta se abrió.-¡Bingo! Lo ves, ¡ya nos íbamos!-Dijo Lammy mirando hacia atrás jaloneando a Petunia y a Flaky.

-¿A dónde vas preciosa?-Pregunto un chico peli azulado pálido de ojos azules con un antifaz rojo y el mismo traje que el peli verde apoyado afuera de la puerta.

-¡Kyaa!-Lammy grito. Y las tres chicas retrocedieron-¡¿De dónde coño has salido?!-Dijo la peli morada tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Si nos permiten, debemos irnos.-Dijo la peli azulada.

-Pero, ¿A dónde irán? Ustedes nos pertenecen.-Dijo el peli verde serio.

-¡¿Disculpa?! ¡¿Les pertenecemos?! ¡Ja! Este es un país libre…-Dijo la peli morada ya más calmada.

-Sí, desdé el momento en el que entraron a nuestra caza han condenado sus almas.-Dijo el peli azulado con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Condenado nuestras almas? ¿Es acaso esto un _reality show_? ¿Dónde están las cámaras?-dijo la peli morada.

-L-Lammy creo que hablan enserio…-Le susurro la pelirroja.

-Esto no es un juego, hablamos enserio.-dijo el peli verde serio.

-Y si no quieren acabar como nuestra cena más les vale ser obedientes.-Dijo el peli azulado sonriente.

-¿Su c-cena? ¿Por qué nos cenarían?-Pregunto la pelirroja temblando.

-¿No se han dado cuenta? Ustedes han entrado a una casa de vampiros. Son las reglas establecidas, una vez dentro ya no puedes salir.-Dijo un chico rubio que acababa de salir de una de las muchas habitaciones.-Y hace mucho tiempo que no nos visitan humanos…-Dijo mientras se lamia los labios.

Las tres chicas se quedaron petrificadas al ver los grandes colmillos del chico rubio. ¿Todos en esa casa tienen un par de colmillos allí? ¿Acabarían siendo su cena?

-Si quieren sobrevivir esta noche deben de preparar la cena a sus majestades, deben de ser seis platillos. Y de la comida más fina por favor.-Dijo un chico de cabellos azules con mechones rubios vestido de mayordomo.-Y por favor pónganse su uniforme, se lo eh dejado en su habitación.

-¿Nuestra habitación? ¿Servir la cena? ¿Ser comidas? ¿Uniforme? ¡Esto debe ser una broma!-dijo la peli morada retrocediendo. Él chico peli azulado que estaba apoyado afuera de la puerta el agarro de los hombros. Lammy sintió su contacto frio en su piel y tembló. Aquél chico se acercó a su cuello y lo lamio, la peli morada intento forcejear pero aquel chico era muy fuerte y sus intentos por escapar eran inútiles. Él chico le mostro los colmillos, la peli morada aterrada empezó a llorar y suplicar por su vida.

-¡Basta por favor!-dijo la pelirroja interponiéndose.-haremos lo que nos pidan, pero por favor no le hagas daño.

-Solo será una mordida…-dijo mientras volvía a lamer el cuello de la peli morada. Lammy volvió a temblar.

-¡Splendid! Deja a la chica en paz.-Dijo el peli verde- La señorita…-Carraspeo el peli verde.-¿Su nombre señorita?-Le pregunto a Flaky.

-F-Flaky…-Dijo con un ligero rubor.-Flaky Usher.

-…La señorita Flaky ha aceptado respetar nuestras reglas.-Continuo-Lumpy por favor guíalas a su habitación y diles cuáles son sus deberes y las normas si quieren seguir vivas.-Se dirigió al chico peli azulado con mechones rubios, este asintió. El chico peli azulado de antifaz rojo soltó a la peli morada, está se fue corriendo a los brazos de sus amigas aun con lágrimas en la cara.

-Por aquí señoritas…-Dijo el chico peli azulado de mechones rubios. Las llevo a una gran habitación que tenía cuatro camas. Era muy grande. Tenía dos baños pero ninguna ventana, la única luz de aquel cuarto eran las lámparas que estaban en cualquier rincón.-Sus uniformes están en aquellos baúles-Dijo señalando tres grandes baúles.-Los tendrán que usar diariamente. Y sobre la cena de hoy no tienen que preocuparse, ya lo tengo cubierto. Mañana a las seis de la mañana las quiero a primera hora con uniformes y todo, les mostrare sus tareas diarias.-Cerro la puerta y se fue. Las chicas se quedaron en silencio.

-… ¿Cómo hemos terminado aquí?-Pregunto la peli azulada.-Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?

-Ojala fuera así-Le contesto la peli morada toqueteando su cuello.

-T-tengo miedo…-Admitió la pelirroja abrazándose a sí misma.

-Hoy has sido muy valiente Flaky, ya ni yo pude defender a Lammy. Me quede anonada.-Dijo la peli azulada dándole palmaditas en la espalda a la pelirroja.

-Es cierto…Gracias por salvarme Flaky…Tal vez-bostezo la peli morada.- Y…-volvió a bostezar.-D-dormir.-Callo dormida a la cama. Las otras dos chicas se miraron mutuamente ¿Qué le había pasado a Lammy? Luego un poco más tarde las otras dos chicas cerraron sus ojos lentamente. Y cayeron en un profundo sueño. ¿Qué les esperara el día de mañana en su nueva vida?

* * *

_**¡Fin del primer capítulo!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Si te gusto este, ¡no dudes en leer los demás fics que eh hecho! Dejen sus reviews y sus opiniones, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Y, para las personas que siguen mi fic "La selección" estoy trabajando en su continuación. No se desesperen que ya llegara -w- **_

_**Atte.: La escritora**_


End file.
